


The Trouble with Partners

by Brink182



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, My brain is weird, danny/steve (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Brink182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with 'partners' is, the vagueness of the term, as Danny finds out after Steve picks Grace up from school one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this story doesn't have much of an ending. Most of my one-shots don't lately...

**The Trouble with Partners**

**By: Brink182**

**  
****Disclaimer:** I only own the group of mothers in the school yard.

* * *

A group of mothers stood together on the front lawn of the expensive private school they sent their children to, talking and gossiping as they always did. They spotted a black Marquis pull up to the curb and a tall, dark-haired man wearing a simple dark teal t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants get out.

“Hey, who’s that?”

“I don’t know, but he’s super  gorgeous.”

“I think I’ve seen him before…”

“He’s picking up the Williams girl.”

“Is he her step-father?”

“No. Her step-father isn’t as good-looking as that guy. He wears suits, too.”

“I’m going to talk to him.”

 

* * *

“I’ve seen you here before. How do you know Grace?” she asked.

“Her father and I are partners,” he replied.

“Uncle Steve lives by the beach. His house is a lot of fun,” Grace added, with an innocent smile.

“Oh. How nice.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Julia Burwick. Steve, is it?”

“That’s me.”

He flashed Julia a dazzling smile.

“Have you and Mr. Williams been partners long, Steve?”

Steve shrugged.

“A few months, but sometimes it feels a lot longer. Sometimes, all I have to do is just _look_ at him and I can tell what he’s thinking.”

Julia nodded in understanding.

“I know what that’s like,” she said, “I guess I’ll see you around, Steve. Goodbye, Grace.”

Steve nodded.

“‘Bye, Julia.”

“Goodbye, Mrs. Burwick!”

 

* * *

Julia returned to her friends.

“Well, what did you find out?”

“Yeah, tell us!”

“His name’s Steve and he and Grace’s father are _partners_.”

A few of the mothers looked scandalized, but most simply looked surprised.

“No way!”

“Are you sure?”

“Those were his exact words.”

“Why are all the good looking ones playing for the other team?”

“I’m not surprised…”

* * *

The next day, Grace’s father picked her up in his flashy Camaro. He politely greeted the group of mothers. Julia Burwick flagged him down.

“Mr. Williams! Mr. Williams!”

“Yes, Mrs. Burwick?” he asked.

“I met your partner yesterday afternoon and I must say that I’m glad he’s taking such an interest in your daughter’s life.”

“Why is that?” he asked.

“Well, it shows his dedication and commitment to your relationship, of course.”

“Relationship? What relationship?”

“Your domestic partnership.”

“Oh. _That_ relationship,” he replied, “well, thanks, Julia. I’ll be sure to pass your blessing on to...my _partner_.”

* * *

“What the hell did you tell Julia Burwick when you picked Grace up from school the other day?” Danny demanded, upon seeing Steve at work.

“Nothing, just the truth. Why?”

“The truth? Really? Because she seems to think we’re partners!”

Danny looked and sounded pissed.

“Well, we are!”

“Not _that_ kind of partners! Now, thanks to you, the biggest gossip in the PTA thinks we’re in love with each other!”

“Well, I didn’t wake up with any flaming crosses in my yard this morning,” said Steve, “did you?”

“Well...no…” Danny admitted.

“So, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that we’re not dating!”

“And, that matters because…?”

“Never mind. I’m done talking about this with you.”

“Okay…”

 

 

 


End file.
